Green Eyed Sister
by Dolphin4444wssc
Summary: Lily Evans flew through the air and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. Suddenly, a boy burst out of a hedge. Who knew that one boy could tear apart two siblings so easily? I OWN NOTHING!


Lily Evans flew through the air, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. She was at the park with her sister, Petunia Evans. They were very close siblings, and did everything together. Lily loved being able to fly so high through the air; even if it worried Tuney sometimes. She smiled to herself and got up. Suddenly, a boy jumped out of the hedge at her.

Who knew that one boy could tear two siblings apart so easily.

* * *

It was a week later. Lily Evans and Severus Snape were sitting together in the woods.

"I know this must be hard for you to take, it is for most muggleborns." Severus said.

"It kind of is. I mean, it's not every day that a boy jumps out of a hedge telling you that you're a witch." Lily laughed lightly. She was excited about being so special, and her parents were so proud of her. Tuney didn't seem so happy, though. Lily sighed. Why couldn't Tuney just be _happy_ for her? Would it really kill her to smile at the fact that there was a witch in the family?

"It's all going to change now, isn't it?"

"Some things will change, some will stay the same. I mean, you won't be seeing your muggle friends or your family on a daily basis; and most of all, you'll be able to perform magic."

"I mean, with Tuney. We used to be so close, and now she won't speak to me. She hates me and she acts like I'm part of some freak show."

"She's just jealous. Most siblings are; but she'll come round soon enough." Lily sighed. She Loved Tuney, she really did; but Tuney was so _shallow_ sometimes, only thinking about herself.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Lily asked, deciding that they needed a change of topic.

"Well," Severus replied "I don't know much; I haven't been there yet. But I've heard that there are moving staircases, and-" He was interrupted by a loud thump heard from behind them.

The pair turned around to see Petunia, dusting herself off as she stood up.

"Tuney! What are you doing here?" asked Lily, her shock quickly turning into anger. How dare she spy on them like that!

"I could ask you the same thing. What lies did the freak boy tell you this time? That you're so special? That you're too good for the rest of us? That you should leave your family behind?"

"Severus is not a freak boy!" the person in question had disappeared; which Lily would have questioned under different circumstances. At the moment however, she was far too busy with her sister to worry about that.

"He wasn't lying either! He-"

"You know what, Lily? I don't want to hear it! You've made your decision; and if that involves forgetting your family, then fine!" Petunia was yelling now, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't choose this, Petunia. It's not my fault."

"What do you mean 'not your fault'? It's _you_ that has the so-called magic. It's _you_ going off to the freak circus. It's _you_ abandoning the family. Of course it's your fault!" petunia turned around and ran off, determined to get as far away from her sister as possible. She hated it how her oh-so-perfect sister always outshone her. Now this had happened and she was ignored every time little miss angel walked into the room.

Lily ran after Petunia. She really hated how Tuney thought that she didn't love the family anymore. Of course she still loved the family, and her family were proud of her. Couldn't Tuney see that?

Lily saw Petunia up ahead and ran even faster. "Tuney wait!" she yelled

Petunia turned around to see Lily running after her. "What?" she snapped.

"Listen, Tuney. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I still love the family, you included. How couldn't I? I have to go to Hogwarts, but I'll be home every Christmas and summer and I'll write all the time. What I'm trying to say is that even though things have changed, it doesn't mean that we can't still be friends."

Petunia was shaking with anger. "No, we can't. Things have changed too much to go back to how they were. You're not the Lily I was friends with and you never will be!" she stormed off, leaving a heartbroken Lily behind her.

* * *

It was ten days until Lily was due to go off to Hogwarts. She was going up to her bedroom (which had been moved to the attic so that she didn't have to share a room with Petunia) when she noticed that the door to Petunia's bedroom was wide open, which was unusual. The oddest thing however, was the piece of paper on top of her sister's usually spotless desk. Taken over by curiosity, Lily ventured in to get a better look. She reached the desk, picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Miss Evans,  
I received the letter expressing your views and your desire to join your sister at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am very sorry but we cannot accept you. I understand your desire to follow your sister when going through school, but as you have shown no signs of magical ability then you cannot join the school. We are very sorry and home that you will accept our humble apologies.  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore._

"You know that you shouldn't be in here." Lily dropped the letter with shock as she heard Petunia's voice. She slowly turned around to see her sister, who had a blank expression but cold, unforgiving eyes.

"You wrote a letter in? You wanted to join me? Why?" Lily was confused. After hearing endless talk of her going to a freak circus, this came as a big shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I was jealous of you. Why were you the one singled out, when we were sisters? Why is it always you who gets the better deal?" Petunia's voice was harsh and cold as she spoke.

"Tuney you know that's not true."

"Yes, it is. But that doesn't matter now. I've come to realise that without you around I can go on to achieve better things. I can do so much more than go to a freak circus and become a freak like you. That's all you are now. A freak!" Petunia walked out of the room and back downstairs. Lily sank down on to the floor, still in shock. As a tear rolled down her cheek, Lily realised that things would never be right between them. Over the summer, they had become more distant; and Petunia had become a green eyed monster.

In Petunia's eyes, Lily would never be more than a freak show.


End file.
